Overlord's lesson
by Inuyashe
Summary: Sequel to "Overlord's wrath, or is it." After the events in the story, Metal learns a lesson no one can forget. Warning: Story is more serious and sad than the first part. Oneshot


Well here is the sequel. Again, I warn everyone who read the last one that this is a more serious and sad fic.

**I only own the story. If I owned Metal, he would be in every game, and a good guy.**

Enjoy.

* * *

The lesson was long. Bitter. He was happy for a time, though.

He got his rematch from Sonic. It ended in a draw.

After 6 years, Sonic finally confessed his feelings to Amy. They got married soon after that. The wedding was grand. They invited all their friends. That included him. Rouge and Cream were the bridesmaids. Everyone was happy. The two didn't leave in a car. Sonic simply carried Amy away.

He felt a greater joy, though, when his two best friends Tails and Cream got married 3 years later. He always knew they loved each other. It was just a matter of time.

Shortly after that came the first blow. All three members of Team Dark left this world. They would forever be remembered as heroes, because they delayed a reactor in one of Eggman's bases from exploding, giving thousands the time to escape the blast that engulfed a whole city.

Their funeral was full of sorrow. Metal that day learned what it is to lose someone close to you. Shadow, Rouge and Omega became his very good friends. And they were gone. And the only ones that didn't leave the world by age.

The first to pass on was Knuckles. The Master Emerald had a new guardian, but that didn't matter to him. He had lost another friend.

The second was none other than Sonic himself. Amy followed him shortly after that. On their funeral, he looked at Tails and Cream. He didn't want to think about it.

Tails left this plain 7 years after that. Cream followed. When Cream, his best friend, the one that changed him in the first place, left, the lesson ended. And he learned the terrible truth:

**Immortality is a curse, not a gift.**

After Cream's funeral, he just stood in front of their graves. After Team Dark left, everyone agreed that they should be laid to rest together. A part of the Station Square cemetery was reserved just for them. They stayed together, even after death.

Except for him. He stayed here. He stayed strong, fast, but what was it good for? They were no longer with him. Sure, he could make new friends, but what for? He would then have to watch them grow old and ,eventually, leave. He would again feel the pain he felt now.

"Unit... is... alone." he said, full of sorrow.

He stood there for a whole day. Then, his eyes flashed. He had a plan. But, for it to come true, he needed the 7 servers. And the Master. His old lust for power kicked in.

"Unit will see you soon, my friends. Unit will gain power and will return things to what they were. Unit promises." and he sped of.

* * *

After a year of searching, he had finally found all of the emeralds. He attacked the Master Emerald shrine and killed any that stood in his way. He placed the seven on their pedestals and stood upon the Master. He thought of power, ultimate power. He received it. He was again in his Neo Metal form, and yet more powerful than even Metal Overlord. He used the accumulated Chaos energy to create a portal to the past and flew through it.

* * *

Cream was sitting near Tails' workshop. Metal and the others had just left to stop Eggman once and for all. Amy and Rouge said they had to do something. She was alone. Suddenly, out of nowhere Metal appeared in front of her. He was in his Neo form.

"What? Metal? What's going on here?"

"Friend Cream must not be scared. Unit came from the future. You have all... passed away. Unit will make everything better."

"H-how?" she was shocked.

"Unit will use the seven servers and its own power to stop the flow of time. Friends will then live forever with unit."

"What?! How can you be so selfish?!"

"Selfish?"

"Yes, Metal, selfish! Did you even think how we would feel about it?"

He had to admit he didn't. He was still confused, though.

"But... you will live... forever."

"Yes, but at what cost? We will live in a world with eternal day, a world of eternal summer! Nothing would change. I couldn't live like that Metal!"

He dropped to his knees. When he spoke, it sounded like he wanted to cry.

"But, unit does not want to lose friends. Unit doesn't want to be alone."

"You'll never be alone, as long as you have us in your heart. Metal, please, do what is right."

She hugged him and he suddenly knew that what he wanted was wrong. He had let his lust for power take control.

"I am sorry... friend Cream."

"Don't worry Metal. Everything will be alright. Creatures were given limited time so that they would learn to love every moment." a tear ran down her cheek.

"Unit understands now. Unit will return to the future. I am sorry."

He then vanished. Amy and Rouge arrived soon after that.

"What's wrong Cream?" asked Amy, noticing sadness on the rabbit.

"I'm just worried something may happen to them." she made her excuse.

"Don't worry, they will be fine."

"I know." and she indeed did.

* * *

After all that time he finally learned why she was sad that day. Fate can be strange sometimes. He used the seven to warp to a time before the attack on the shrine. He saw himself, rushing to Angel island. He let it be. This time-twin would have to learn as well. He found the nearest volcano. His Neo form left him. Obviously the time twin got it. He couldn't channel the power of the servers now. He looked down into the volcano's crater. He jumped and performed a system shut-down for the last time.

He was in total nothingness. Except for a large gate in front of him. He was asking himself why he wasn't destroyed. He heard a voice.

"Oh, you were destroyed, Metal Sonic. And normally a machine would have been wiped from existence. But you are a special. You have developed feelings. You have made friends. You nearly destroyed existence, but you saw your fault. You have therefore been granted a place in paradise. Enter through the gate, they are waiting for you."

He didn't hesitate a second. He went through and there they were. All his friends, young and strong. Just like when he first became friend with them.

"We were waiting for you." he heard Sonic say.

Cream hugged him and said:

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Unit is glad as well."

There, he lived for all eternity with his friends. He knew he was the happiest being in the universe.

* * *

Me: You didn't think I would let Metal have a bad ending did you?

Metal: Unit thanks writer for giving unit a happy ending.

Me: Don't mention it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review if you want.


End file.
